Raven Rambles
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: One shot stories that I decide to come up with. May contain Captain Sparklez, Roosterteeth people and other Youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction -Finished

/This isn't much of a story, just more of the original characters I will mostly use in these stories./

(Minecraft/Normal types)

"The name is Raven. People usually run in fright when they see my eyes, but that is normal, seeing that they are a glowing white. I have more of a bipolar personality, say one minute I can be helping you, the next I have my own sword up to your neck. People have said 'why is she so ADHD?' Well, that could be because I am Herobrine's daughter and therefore hardwired for battle or survival. I have had a few different outfits," Raven stops for a second and looks through the glass at someone with headphones on

"Why am I doing this again?"

"I need to have your details on record for others, lets just say it's for the authorities." The unknown person behind the glass says.

"Ok, well, as I was saying, I have had a few different outfits. The first was a normal village girl's clothes. Then I moved from several different hoodie types until I came to this one. It has a base color of black, then dark grey and electric blue markings on it, with pants in the same fashion. The reason for the hoodie is that it will hide my eyes when I am at a calmer state of mind.

My weapon is more of a dark sword. I do not have a name for it as many others do, but I might come up with one eventually. It looks like a normal long sword, but if you look closer there are ancient runes carved into them, thanks to Fallen. If I ever considered anyone a friend it would be him.

Looks? Well, I guess I have a dark grey shorter cut hair. I have been considered to be tall for a girl, and I have many of scars on my face, arms and abdomen.

Special powers... I have known to have Telekinesis, telepathy, talk to mobs, teleport and fire powers. All inherited, but not as powerful as Herobrine himself.

Well, I guess that sums that up. Can I leave now?" She finishes and puts up the paper that had the list of things mentioned here.

"Yes, you may go now. Call the next one in."

She leaves and a few seconds later a guy walks in.

"Fallen? Is it? Take this paper and have a seat."

The guy that walked in takes the indicated paper and sits down.

"Taking from this paper, name? I was given Fallen Leaves. But people just call me Fallen. I guess I am more of a smarter type person, but not someone who corrects unless you are terribly wrong. Or if I just don't like you. I have been known to be outgoing, but only people I'm comfortable with. I am what people call a wizard. I'm also 18.

I typically wear white or light grey shirts, and white pants. I sometimes wear an overcoat to have a few more pockets for my items. Which I usually carry a few potions on me for emergencies.

I am a more of a Mage than a wizard, in which I do not need to use a wand. I do have a backup dagger, but I rarely use it.

I have brown hair that has darker and lighter spots, like dead leaves. I'm average height, and skinny. Possibly the skinniest of everyone here. I am a little tanned, but not much because I live in a dense forest.

Special powers? Well, I use magik. Other than that there's nothing much."

"Good job, you did pretty well at describing yourself. A+ plus one for showing up. You may leave now and call in the next person."

Fallen nods and leaves, leaving the door open a bit for the next person.

(RWBY/Normal type)

"Gavin is it? Now, I see you have the paper from Fallen. Take a seat and start talking." The voice wasn't cold, but more welcoming.

"Alright. Name, Gavin." The man had a British accent.

"People call me more clumsy, but I see the mistakes as more of a different outcome. I like to play video games, but, many say I am not too good at them. I am from England, as you can tell from the accent, but moved here due to work.

I am a Faunus," he took off his coat and spread his wings, "yes I can fly, I get discredited at times because I am one, it's worse than racism.

I usually wear a t-shirt and jeans, and and a black trench coat for when I go out in public.

I don't usually carry a weapon, but if I had one, it would be a sword that splits into duel pistols. That would be cool.

Looks... I'll say I have a darker sandy color of hair thats cut a bit short. People call me tall, and skinny and have a big nose. Plus brown eyes.

I don't really have any special powers, and I emphasize the I."

The person behind the glass sighed.

"I guess that will have to do. You may go now."

He walks out and I hear some voices, a loud crash and a loud squeal.

A disgruntled man? Teenager? Walks in with fists clenched.

"Take a seat and get started."

He sits down, but instead of talking, he pulls out a pen and a paper and starts writing, looking at the paper and writing more.

After a few minutes, he gets up, slides the paper under the door and walks out.

The person behind the glass picks it up and starts reading the curly writing out loud.

"My name is Talon, I am called mean, aggressive, and scary. Those are the words of others and I refuse to describe myself. Do not cross my path, or harm the ones I, lets say call, friends.

No answer for what I am.

I typically wear a black overcoat with two grey stripes going down the back and a shirt of my choosing. I wear white pants with them.

I typically use a sword. But it is also a sniper for when I am in air combat. (Because if you have ANY sense, you would have a sniper too.)

I am short for a guy, especially a 19 year old guy. I have black hair with a white stripe curving from the right to the left, grey eyes and am kinda skinny but not showing all my bones, and paler skin than most.

Special powers, once again refuse to answer."

"Well then.. That was odd. Anyways. Next!" The person behind the glass yelled, in hopes that the people waiting would hear it.

The hopes were full as the next person walked in.

(This guy will be in a bit of everything)

"You see the paper, take a seat and begin."

"My name is Adam." He started in a cruel voice. "Persona... People say I am cruel, evil, the face of satan... I disagree... I feel I am more valuable than evil.

I am a human. Nothing special other than a nice connection with computers.

I usually wear a black shirt with three silver stripes going diagonally from my heart to the bottom of the shirt. Black jeans with a few chains hooking from a belt loop to a pocket, and a few dog tags around my neck.

Weapon? I carry around a few throwing knives, but, all I need is my flash drive for my work.

I am average height. Taller than shorty, and white eyes that came in here first, but only by a few centimeters. I have jet black hair and ice blue eyes. With skin at a light tan.

Who needs special powers when you can hack?"

He got up and left without behind dismissed.

The person behind the glass pushed a button and flipped a switch. The switch activated a recording device. Out popped a fresh, still warm, CD. A few papers printed themselves out and (s)he picked them up, turned off the single light and left without another word.

/As of now, I only will be able to update on Wednesdays./


	2. Chapter 2

"What if I wanted to break?"

The last words of a same person. You can't usually tell in the first few stages, which can range from a few days to several years.

The first few stages consist of several things. Which can be as subtle as tapping their fingers, or up to talking to themselves (That usually doesn't show until the second or even third stage at times). This, along with the second stage, is one that the insanity can be reversed.

People in this stage are generally not quite yet dangerous. They will have the occasional snap back at someone, such as hitting to tripping people, but it is still uncommon.

The second stage is where the body actually starts cooperating with the mind. Such as talking to theirselves, as if the mind and body were two different people.

This stage is the last stage in which someone can go back to being sane.

As stated before, people may be a bit more dangerous, but none more than a school bully.

The third stage is where most people stop. People ramble onto themselves, get much more dangerous, and can even start hallucinating. This stage you can really start to tell if a person is falling in, but it is also too late.

Most of the public shootings you see are people in the third stage.

The hallucinations can lead to the shootings, the person killing themselves, them doing something that gets them in prison, or nothing at all.

Most people stop at this stage.

"Laugh it all off in your face."

The words of a broken man.

This is the fourth stage, the last stage that has been seen before. Only very very few people reach this stage.

People in this stage are more collected, but with a scattered mind. Random shivering, twitching eyes, those are signs of it. But, they also can be seen from someone in the third stage.

The ones in this stage are one of two things. The first is violent. There have been reports of people clawing, mauling, and killing others with their bare hands.

The other is more of a planning type. They closely calculate everything for a murder. They know the exact time, day, person, and what will happen to that one person. They take everything into mind, and are quite hard to catch when wanted by authorities.

Now, as this is just bare minimum, keep in mind that some people can never be changed. Once they are too deep, don't get in their way. The only thing you can do at that point is alert people of that singular person.

Goodnight.

-Written to the song "Bury Me" by 30 Seconds to Mars


	3. Chapter 3

Pacing.

All day. Every day.

That is, unless I found something to do.

Like today, Adam decided to visit.

"Well? What were you doing at the time?" His ice blue eyes seemed to stare through me, looking for lies.

"Nothing. I can not, will not, and will never tell you what I was doing. It is mine and Fallen's business only. Keep your nose out of it." I said. Which was true.

"Hmph. You will pay for this. I will get information on what you were doing. Good-bye." He turned on his heel, chains swinging, and left. Slamming the door as he went.

Why he wanted that information, I had an idea. Fallen and I decided to go out looking for an old metal found only in the Lost Forest. One of the only people who can enter that forest without getting attacked is me, so he decided to allow me to tag along. That and I know the forest better than anyone here, and he wants some of that metal.

It started turning dark. I wasn't tired, but I still like to lie down on the bed and stare off into space. Trying a bit harder than usual to not get lost in thought in fear of a relapse.

After a few hours, the moon was high in the sky, or what was left of the waning moon. It was the slimmest crescent, not enough light to walk comfortably, but enough as to not need a light.

Suddenly, glass shattered as three darts flew over my head and placed themselves in a wall covered in newspaper clippings and started to corrode the paper.

I jumped out of bed, and lit myself up. Well, when I say that I mean, I caught myself on fire.

Oh yeah, do not worry, that comes naturally. Seeing as I am the daughter of basically the god of all things fiery and mean. Aka, Herobrine.

The flames traced out the blue symbols, lines and such on my hoodie. Neat trick I had mastered a few months ago.

More darts shot in from another window, effectively shattering it also. The darts placed themselves right where my back was previously.

"You will pay for that!" I yelled to the unseen attackers.

I jumped through the already broken window, looking around using the fire's light.

"Come out n-" I felt one of the needles find a place right in my neck, and several more joined it all around my body.

My vision started swimming, colors mixed together, turned black and I can not remember anything after that.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"She's still alive. They were right, she can survive anything. She will be perfect." A man's voice.

"I told you. Now, can I have my gold?" I barely recognized that voice. My head was still swimming.

"We promised, a little extra because you were right on how strong the stuff we needed."

"Excellent." I heard come change exchange hands and opened my eyes.

"Shit. She's awake. It still wasn't strong enough to keep her out for long enough."

"No shit Sherlock. What did you put into me?" I asked, looking at the terrified people in lab coats.

"Dragon tranquilizer. Strongest we have."

"Oh. I thought I was going to end up like Etho or something... If it is just that, then what do you want?"

"You are saying to us, that we kidnap you from your house with the help of your friend, Viktor, and you are calm?"

"First off, his name is Adam. He uses different aliases in his work. I am used to it, I still do not know why we are, 'friends' as you say, still. The tranquilizers were a new thing though." I replied. Almost smirking at the astonished faces.

"Well... Anyways, we brought you here for an assignment. Only you can stop him at it. You know the way villains think, seeing as you were one yourself. Plus, he can fly which is another thing we need you for. He goes by the name of Vav, and we haven't been able to get a full name on him yet. We suspect he is gathering followers to try to overthrow the balance of our society, making the scale fall more towards the hellish side. You know especially how bad that would be," the doctor said with an I-know-you-know expression.

"Who are you anyways? You know who I am, so why not return the favor." I asked.

"I am referred to as Doctor Gabriel. This is my assistant, Doctor Lucy." He said, and the lady beside him gave a small wave.

"When do I get out of here?"

"When you say you accept the job we assigned you." Gabriel said.

"What if I do not feel like doing it?"

"Then we have a special holding place for you. You are still wanted, and I'm sure we could make a small fortune turning you in."

"I would rather you not. I have already been in prison once, with bad results..." I rubbed my arm where a scar was from said prison.

"Then you will have to accept. Oh and, there is no escape. We are in the middle of nowhere on an island, surrounded by mountains. Yes, you can fly, but you can't escape the cameras and tracking devices we have around here. So I wouldn't try." Lucy spoke up for the first time.

"Jeez, really want to keep a demon in..." I joked with them, trying to ease some tension that was growing in the air.

"Yes, can't have you escaping on us, because," Gabriel sighed, "we do need you or the land and it's people will collapse."

I looked between the two of them. I weighed my options. Go with them, as the good side always wins, and be safe, save the world. Side with Vav, ignore these people, eventually he will die, I will be the one in charge... That doesn't seem to be the worst option...

I continued to stare at the space in between them until Lucy spoke up.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

I nodded, smiling. "I think I will stick with you guys."

After all, what is the worst that could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

He jumped down from his bed silently. Only the sound of chains rubbing against each other giving away his movement.

He yawned and stretched, checking the clock on the wall, reading that it was too late for breakfast, but too early for lunch.

Walking over to the door, he pulled on his coat, carefully brushing off the small amount of dust that accumulated on the shoulders over the course of the night. And slipping on his shoes.

Grabbing the heavily tinted sunglasses, he opened the door, shielding his eyes for a mere few seconds before he could put said glasses on his face.

He closed and locked the door after himself, not wanting any unwanted intruders stealing his hard work.

He walked down the short driveway he had, empty, for his motorbike was was in repair for the thousandth time. People did not seem to know chasing him was not a good idea, and it tore up his tires, which were not cheap.

He would make do with walking today. His destination was not long, but it was still inconvenient to walk.

Sighing, putting his hands in his pockets, he turned onto the sidewalk. The neighborhood maintenance crew were slacking this year, grass was growing freely through the cracks that evenly lined the smooth cement.

Either way, he continued his pace, carful not to trip on the large amounts of the green plants.

He also kept careful watch on the few others around him, hand carefully concealing the small weapon in his hand, ready for use. But he rarely needed it, unless a snarky demon showed up.

But he other matters of more importance today than worrying too much about the others. Besides, they knew their place in this town.

Or they should.

A sharp yell came from behind. The man turned around, seeing the intruder upon the comforting silence.

"I heard you tore up some of my boys last week, and I needed them today. But, they are no use to me lying in a hospital bed! Thanks to you."

He smiled and turned around. This was no important matter, but it would help with a few stresses. Knowing that he would be dealt with.

"Yes, it was me. Now, I have matters to deal with, but, you could schedule a time and I will be with you shortly."

"Don't you get smart with me, you rat. You can't just expect me to 'schedule a time,' that would get you nice and ready, and I prefer my prey running and scared. Now, do I have to start hitting first? Or will you go ahead and run?" The intruder taunted. Trying to rally the other man.

"I will take my chances," he replied, turning back to his walk.

The intruder too this to offense, running at the other, raising a fist for a hit.

But, the man sidestepped, causing the intruder to stumble. With the help of a small kick, the intruder fell face down onto the cement. Blood already oozing slowly out of a few small scrapes on his face.

"Now," the man, still standing tall, started, "you will leave me alone. Also, next time, I would appreciate it if you would not title me as 'boy.' My name is Adam. And you will call me as so."

And he continued on his walk.

The intruder stood, eyes flaring with anger and hatred towards Adam.

"Boy, I'll tear you to pieces and leave you out on the street to rot."

He ran at Adam again, repeating his actions, and having the same reaction.

Blood was now dripping from his face and a little from his shoulder. But, he didn't notice the small pocket knife lodged between the bones.

Suddenly, the intruder could no longer move, and fell to the ground.

"As I said before. I am to be tallied as Adam. And I do hope that one of your 'boys' as you say it, comes soon enough, sooner than that paralysis poison reaches your heart. And I will have that back."

Adam pulled the small knife from the other man's shoulder, folded it back up, and continued his pace down the sidewalk.

No other disturbances happened, other than a squirrel scurrying across the path, running from a chasing dog.

Now, today was not an ordinary day. Today was supposed to be full of what could be called joy and glee from Adam. They were supposed to make a break through to the town's citizen records.

The reason it was so difficult, was because another people had attempted it before, and the town upped their security.

It only took a simple few codes from Adam to get through the first few walls of the new security. But it took more to get through the last layer.

He created a simple, yet complex algorithm, to copy the security, randomly generate 16 digit codes, try them, and so on.

Today was the day that it was supposed to work.

But, as he walked into the small office of computers, he was met with an unexpected sight.

Someone had broken into his study. Undetected by his many security features, and was now standing over his keyboard, furiously typing.

But, on chance, the small amount of light that came in through the open door, allowed the cloaked figure to spy Adam on the glare of the computer screen.

The new intruder grabbed a small flash drive, and stowed it carefully into his pocket, and turned around to face Adam.

They both smiled, sizing each other up. But the other thought against flying, pulled out a greenish crystal, and disappeared in a mist of purple sparks.

Adam's smile quickly fell as he turned to check his servers.

The screen showed as follows:

:SERVERS:

%app_AntiTeleport:disabled

%app_FloorSensor:disabled

%app_EyeCam:active

%app_MultiSensor:active

Strange. They eye camera only read to Adam's own eye, and is required to open the computers.

He shook his head, disappointed in himself for allowing an intruder to enter. He quickly activated the two disabled servers, double checking them for any disturbances in their code.

He found none and ran his hand through his hair, utterly confuse. The only possible explanation was either that person could control computers, or had a contact lens that replicated his eye completely. That or shape shift, which was after all, impossible.

He wondered, as he scanned his computer for viruses, and checked his files.

The algorithm was gone.

Weeks of work, stolen on a device smaller than a human's smallest finger.

He looked at the keyboard, wondering if he could try to get prints from the keys.

But as he dusted, he realized the stranger was smart, wearing off brand, cheap gloves that any passerby could be wearing.

He sighed for the second time that day and sat down. Thinking over the small possibilities on how the intruder got through his own crafted systems.

He could come to no conclusion, looking around at his office, he discovered that there were no signs that anyone but himself had been there. The thief was good. But Adam knew he himself could be better.

Several days passed, and on one night, as he was sitting lonely at a bar in a local restaurant, a small file folder was passed to him by a waitress.

"I was told to give this to you by some guy who came in here some day before, it had this not on it."

The waitress gave him the note and read the curvy but sharp handwriting, nodding at their use of red ink, to hide any traces.

The note read as follows.

"I know who you are, and I know why you are wanting those files from town hall. Give up your attempts and your friends will be safe. But try any longer, you will be missing some of your life."

There was a small drop of blood on the paper, but it looked to be just a dot of the red ink. He would test it later.

Clever, he thought as he opened the small brown file. In it contained a paper with his identity on it, and a photo from both front and right side of his body.

He smiled, sticking the note and paper back into the file holder, almost missing another smaller thing in the bottom of the holder.

There was another small note with an address. He knew the address, it was a business building down the street.

On a hunch, he paid for his food and left, heading toward said building.

It specified a floor and room number.

"Sir, you need to pass through this metal detector, and remove all weapons from your body and put them into this bin." A security guard held out a small blue bucket.

Adam had no choice, get arrested or put the small collection of concealed knives and the low caliber pistol into the bucket, as the guard looked on with mild fear at the number of weapons.

He went up to the elevator and pushed the floor number, 8, and waited.

The number was genius. Too high to jump and live, but too low for any helicopters and such to come down for him.

He smiled, something rare to happen three times a day, and walked out as the elevator gave a small ding that marked he had reached his desired floor.

He looked at the note card again, reading off the number to himself and checking the plaques beside the doors.

803, 805, 807. He double checked and pushed open the door next to the number 807.

He was immediately jumped on by two heavy men and had a bandanna tied hastily over his eyes and his hands zip tied tightly behind his back.

"Now, you must wonder, why would we do this?" A distant, but frustratingly familiar voice filled the small office room.

"Bagged and tagged? Isn't this something the people out in the forest do to animals?" Adam said towards where he thought the voice could be coming from.

"But, you are an animal to the people. You have scorned us and out tried us. You must be stopped before the people are. You are the cause of this. Not the people." The voice called out again.

Adam sighed again. This day was yet full of surprises, unpleasant ones at that.

"And who are these people?" Adam asked. Turning around, attempting to catch a light through the dark cloth.

"Ah, but we are us. We are united. We must fight against the enemy. And the enemy at the time is you, Adam."

"And how am I the enemy?"

"You seek for what can not be answered. But you have proven to be able to dig deeper than you should. And you must be stopped."

There was movement near Adam, and he tried to turn towards it, but was pushed to the ground by the man who tied his hands.

"Now, you either die, or become one of the people." The voice said, as more of a threat than an offer.

"The people." Was echoed by many voices around him. None familiar to him.

"You seek against the people!"

"The people!" It was echoed a little louder this time.

"You either die."

There was a deadly hissing noise flying throughout the room.

"Or become one of the people."

This time there was a maddening silence where an echo of 'the people' was expected.

"What is the people? Who are you?" But Adam should have known.

"We are one of them. The ones you hunt with your friend. We are the scorn of humanity, and we shall blaze that title to the world."

It came to him with a dreaded feeling that could be felt throughout the room.

Vampires.

That explained the removal of his knives.

"Now! You choose! Become or die?" The voice said.

A name came to the voice in Adam's head. A teenager that he allowed to escape long ago. He was apart of a group of vampires Adam killed.

"You just don't quit do you, Bryn? I have already killed your family once. Now, don't make me do it again."

Bryn laughed, a cold bark that was echoed through the crowd of vampires in the room.

"Get him." Was all Adam heard before he would feel a sharp pain to his leg and pass out.

He woke up in his home. A strange feeling coursing through him.

He heard a knock on his door and he covered his ears, the noise sounding like a drum through his head.

"C-come in," he said to the door, already knowing who was there.

A tall, clad in black and blue, person walked in, took one look at him and cursed in a dead language.

"Going to make it any easier on me or no?" Adam asked her, removing his hands from his ears.

"No, look at yourself. You are pale, look like you just had someone whack you over the head with a stick, and not to mention sweating a river in your house," she said, looking over him with a disapproving glare.

"Yeah? Bet you would feel fine and dandy if you were led to an office, blinded and cuffed, then had to speak with Bryn of 'the people'. Oh and by the way, I'm a vampire now. Go get the remedy before it gets to my head." He replied, shoving his face into his pillow to fight the urge to kill something.

"Geez, and I thought I had a bad day yesterday..." She muttered as she turned back out of the house.

Adam, now wishing he was still talking as a distraction to all the other noise around him. Dogs barking, squirrels chattering to each other, cars honking their way through traffic and even a police officer off on a chase.

All this noise, pounding through his head, worse than a drum, more like a gong now, rattling his thoughts into a blur.

After several hours of fighting the supreme urge to murder and eat, She returned.

"I've got the supplies, but you have to pick the leaves, and we still have to wait two more hours until dark. So don't murder me in that time being."

Adam smiled, but it felt foreign to himself, as his gums were becoming swollen with fastly growing teeth. Retractable, but still, painful for them to grow.

"How did you get them so fast?" He asked her.

"I keep a supply, knowing you and this town, bound to happen sometime. I had to buy it sparingly though, to not raise suspicion. Because buying white spray paint and boric leaves* at the same time, not a good look on my already tarnished reputation."

"Har har, like you care for your reputation."

"Hey, I still have to live in this god forsaken town. Best try to be good."

Adam attempted another smile, but wiped it away as a fresh surge of hunger went through his body, and forced him to grab ahold of his pillow to stop himself.

A while later, she stood up.

"Time to go, come on fangs." She said as she walked out the back door and into the sparse forest behind his home.

He grudgingly walked out after her, his muscles sore and head still throbbing.

He walked over to the odd shaped bush, pulled several leaves off of it, and started chewing them.

They tasted horribly sweet, like every ounce of sugar in the world compressed into a few leaves the size of quarters.

He then moved into a small patch of moonlight, as she handed him a small glass full of odd substances.

"Come on, drink up before the moon passes."

He held his breath and tipped the glass into his mouth, almost spitting it out as it hit his tongue.

"I never said it would be good, now get to your bed before the after effects start."


End file.
